


Bubblegum

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru can't do anything quietly with his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum

"Must you chew so loudly?" Akira looked at Hikaru and watched the other man's jaws work at the large wad of gum in his mouth.

Hikaru put a finger in one ear and wiggled it. "Sorry. I'm trying to get my ears to pop. You try flying with a head cold."

"Could you at least keep your mouth closed?"

Hikaru grinned and pushed his tongue through the center of the bubblegum in his mouth and started blowing until he had a small pink bubble formed. He sucked it back into his mouth and laughed. "It's gum, geez! Put in your headphones and watch the movie if it bothers you so much."

Akira looked up at the screen and let his lips curl in disgust. Some poorly-acted melodrama that even Ichikawa-san had called out as being horrible was playing. "No," he said as he turned to Hikaru again. "You should just do something else with your mouth."

Letting his mouth hang open for a moment, Hikaru's gum dropped out onto his pant leg and he scrambled for something to wrap it in. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and grabbed the gum, started to wad it up and grimaced. "That was my customs declaration form."

Shaking his head, Akira pointed to the aisleway. "You go to the bathroom to clean up and I'll see if I can get another form for you."

Looking down at his pants, Hikaru grinned. "I could really use some help with getting the gum off of my pants. You could join me in there."

"Hikaru!"

"What? You wanted me to do something else with my mouth!"

Akira let a smile curl the corner of his mouth. "Only if you promise to be quiet."

Hikaru raised his eyebrows. "I don't think I'll be the one with the problem there."


End file.
